Forum:Fun things page?
im probably becoming a little annoying but wouldnt it be a good idea to have a page full of ways you and your team can make playing funnier e.g only using pistols on expert or attempting to inadvertantly kill your teammates? just a page full of ways to spice up the game whenever you arent playing seriously does anyone agree? Danku777 21:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ok you want to know my secret, earn my personal achivment: Chicago Ted. To earn it, you have to defeat the tank alone, and with your bare hands. ie: melee with pills, F.A.K., pipe bomb or molotov until its dead. first, you must find a sutibel environment to fight from, personaly I call these areas colloseams, what you want, is an open area, with a balcony above it. you can have several areas to chose from, bt my top three, are the gas station, the terminal crechendo, and the town crechendo. then, turn on sv_cheats 1. and disable the directors spawning capabilities. clear out the area of any enemies, and send one person into the coleseam, they will be the gladiator. then the other 3 survivors decide who will be the emporer. the one who starts the fight. the emporer also spawns a large pile of pills which the other 2 players will constantly throw at the gladiator as aid. once everything is prepared, the emporer spawns the tank, and sits back and relax, and watch the carnage bound to ensure. hours of fun for the whole family! the rules can be bent to have two gladiators, multiple tanks, or whatever you want to do. chears! =) Legofan94 00:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) although that sounds really cool i only have l4d on xbox (im a noob i know) so i was kinda looking for things that dont need cheats but im still really tempted to get the game for pc now thanks anywayDanku777 09:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :You played "pill-tag"? Basically, one person has some pills and hands it to the other player. Once he has the pills, he has to attempt to pass it back to the first player. When you have the pills, you are "it". :There are two ways you can play this: :*You can either play it on a Survival map where there are no Infected. :*Alternatively, for a more exciting and dangerous game, play it through the campaign. Have whoever isn't it run from the person who is it and they'll try to get to the safe room. You'll be fighting through the level together, but also passing each other pills and running off. :If a player consumes the pills, they lose. :Heh, it's a lot of fun! Just don't pass it to the AI! --The Fifth o 12:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :If you just mean this page, then sure. An article, though? No. By the way, I just lost The Game. Curse you, Five Dog! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Argh, I lose too! Sometimes, Five Dog wishes that he no longer has the Godly-intelligence to think of thousands of things at once. One of them being The Game. Do not curse Five Dog, curse his intelligence. =) --The Fifth o 16:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) The funnest things to do on L4D? Honestly, I like burning my own team mates in molotovs. Of course, I only do it when there is a n00b around. I also sometimes spam Bad Religion, UK Subs song "Riot", and Anti-Flag into the mic. I was playing with this chic once who was very scared (why the hell would you play a game that you are scared of?) and I spammed the music from 28 Days (and Weeks) later into the mic :) Darthscyrone 19:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) making out with hot zombie chicks --------